Kitchen Quarell
by Catnip
Summary: The newlyweds have a "slight" disagreement while in the kitchen, and caos reeks fourh from there. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever shall own Ruroni Kenshin  
  
Summary: Cooking gets a little out of hand for the newlyweds  
  
Authors Note: Well this came to me a few minutes ago, so I'm kind of on a high here. Who knows maybe I might actually be able to incorporate a   
  
plot into this fic * ha cha cha cha cha cha cha cha*symbol*   
  
Kenshin is a little OOC here, but I thought it would be interesting to see Kenshin get angry but not turn Battousai on us.  
  
Kitchen Quarrel  
  
by Catnip  
  
"Do you want me to show you again?" he asked  
  
"It's ok Kenshin I've got it. I put the rice in the steamer, add water, then let it sit right?"  
  
"how long?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"How long should you let it sit?"  
  
"fifteen minutes"  
  
"Ok good, can you hand me the soy sauce please koishii"  
  
"certainly"   
  
Koaru reached over a boiling pit of water to retrieve the sauce when the steam burnt her hand, that sent the soy sauce flying from her hand and onto Kenshin's shirt.  
  
"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry anata, but the steam burnt my hand and..."  
  
"It's ok Kaoru, no need to worry" his teeth clenched "even if this is the only clean one I have"  
  
"Well I said I'm sorry"  
  
"I know it's ok"   
  
"Oh good because I want you to know how greatful I am. I know that we've tried cooking lessons many many many many many times before, but I have a feeling   
  
that I'll actually accomplish something today" she said  
  
Kenshin just smiled. He thought otherwise, but he would rather let Kaoru think she was doing some good.  
  
"It's no problem at all Kaoru"   
  
"Hmm" she said "What smells like smoke?"  
  
"huh what?"  
  
"somethings burning!"  
  
Kenshin pushed Kaoru away from the smoking rice pot, but then she backed right into the tofu knocking it to the ground. Kenshin tried to catch it,   
  
but that only made things worse. The tofu fell on Kenshin's face then he bumbed int the table causing a knife to fall and land on point right next to his ear.  
  
"I'm too old for this" he mumbled  
  
Kaoru lept over to his side and grasped him into a hug  
  
"Oh Kenshin anata are you ok? did any tofu get in your eyes? did the knife get all of your hair? Oh I hope the tea didn't burn you to badly."  
  
"tea? when did the tea get on me?" he asked  
  
"right before you hit the ground"  
  
"oh OH OH SO THAT'S WHAT THAT SCALDING FEELING WAS!!!"  
  
"Kenshin, don't scream. You know you can't have your blood pressure getting to high. Men your age have to think more about that" she said pulling him off the floor  
  
"ENOUGH WITH THE OLD MAN JOKES!"   
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me Kenshin I'MYOUR WIFE REMEMBER!!!"  
  
"Oh don't worry I remember. I remember why we've had to go through so many cooking lessons, because YOU CAN NEVER GET IT RIGHT!!!"  
  
"How dare you blame me for this whole mess. It was all a big accident"  
  
"I don't care, your never cooking around me again"  
  
Kaoru slumped to the ground and wined  
  
"Oh Kenshin how can you say that. I love you so I try to cook you a nice meal for once, and you throw it back in my face, how can you be so heartless?   
  
Why did I ever marry such a cruel man?"  
  
Kenshin rushed over to Kaoru, he never meant to bring her to tears.  
  
"Oh Kaoru koishii, I'm sorry, I know it was an accident, it's ok"   
  
"ha did you actually think I was crying?" she said standing up "I just wanted you to apologize"  
  
"oro, I'm to old for this, that I am"  
  
Kaoru shook her head and grabed a handful of rice  
  
"oh cram it OLD MAN" she said schmooshing the rice into his hair  
  
Kenshin sat up and smiled  
  
"that was really really low koishii, it'll take me forever to get this out"  
  
Kaoru stood over him dropping more rice  
  
"I tell you what Kenshin, you really do look good enough to eat"  
  
"ha ha...ha, I'am gonna....GET YOU"  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru scramabled all around the Kitchen. More tofu was thrown, sake was poured, and what was left of the rice was hureled to and fro.   
  
It was beautiful.  
  
Kaoru was on the floor, and Kenshin was stradling her threatening to pour another bottle of sake down the front of her kimono.  
  
"No please don't Kenshin" she laughed "This kimono is already ruined"  
  
"Then what's one more stain for me to wash out?" he said sarcasticly  
  
"No please don't" she said giggling  
  
"Ok I won't. I've already had my victory" he said  
  
"what's that?"  
  
"this.." he said pour the sake down her kimono  
  
Kaoru's jaw dropped  
  
"You said I was low, huh?"  
  
"You got what you deserved" he said laughing  
  
Kaoru glared at him, and with a feirce shriek she jumped at him, tearing the sleeve off of his shirt.  
  
"Hey what was that for?"  
  
"Oh nothing, but what's one more rip for me to mend" she said sarcastictly  
  
Kenshin pulled her towards him and ripped her sleeve as well  
  
"two" he answered  
  
Thusly, more food was hurled, until they were out of food and standing in front of eachother panting  
  
"a bit off the shoulder there aren't you" Kenshin said calmly  
  
"yeah, guess I could say the same for you to"she answered  
  
Kenshin chuckled a bit  
  
"and your chest is soaked with sake" he said  
  
Kaoru looked down. Her entire kimono was covered with sake and other food stains. She folded her arms over her chest but also started to smile when she saw   
  
Kenshin's shirt open. They moved closer to eachother.  
  
"you know" Kenshin said "No one will be back here for another hour, maybe two. Do you want to clean up?"  
  
"Ok I guess we should" she said starting to walk away, but Kenshin grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
"Oohhhhh, so that's what you meant" she said laughing. She and Kenshin plunged back into eachother. When she pulled away she said  
  
"Oh Kenshin I'm so sorry that I caused this big mess"  
  
"No, don't be. I'm sorry that I got so angry about it. And even if you can't cook, you still do taste pretty good"  
  
Kaoru blushed as she pressed her lips on Kenshin's  
  
"I forgive you" they said in unison  
  
As for how they cleaned up the kitchen, well....use your imagination.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thanks for reading. The fic ended with a little suggestion, but I have no intention at all of making this into a lemon. 


End file.
